How can it be?
by The evil witch
Summary: AU ficcie.Kaoru sees Kenshin after school one day and figures out that she still has feelings for him after all these years.Read on to find out about how she feels for him in this heartbreaking story...But the thing is,he has a gf...will they ever get tog
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER.... I don't own it.... Sad right??

A/N Hey everyone..... Just a one-shot ficcie.... Hope you all like it.... Its just a high school fic.... If you all love it, then I might actually do a whole sotry of it....

KAORU POV

I strolled back into school with plenty of unnecessary junk occupying my frustrated brain; well I was always like that you could say. Beads of sweat covered my whole body which was tomato red, just like mum. Guess I got it from her.

Dad hadn't taken my bag into the car while I was staying back to train for the upcoming kendo competition, which I mentally cursed him for. When I had reached the horribly, painted green gates I saw a familiar person with his back turned to me.

He had a slim frame and was taller than me by somewhat inches, and he was talking to a few of my peculiar and annoying friends – Katsu and Sanosuke, who had planned to blow up the science lab last year... they were in big trouble for trying to...but anyway before I end up straying off the topic...

His deep and soothing voice then mad me realize who it was – It was Kenshin! I couldn't believe that he was actually here, now that really shocked me. I then eavesdropped while walking slowly to my destination, "So how's everyone in school?"

Sano gave Kenshin is usual lop-sided grin, "Ahh... They're all good Kenshin... So far so good..."

"I see..... They're all still here?"

"Most of 'em are... By the way, did you know that Kasju left? Hee hee, everyone was overjoyed, you should'a seen their faces... man we celebrated his leave in the plaza with pizza and sake.... I mean coke... hee hee..."

Kenshin frowned at him with his usual 'as expected look' "Right..."

I then thought about my bag and quickly walked over and had finally reached my final destination. Mission accomplished. I then picked up my bag which you would bet was full of rocks and slung it over my tired shoulders. I then continued to walk and when I had finally reached the school gates (which I had always wished for to be painted navy blue, my favourite colour), Kenshin was facing me.

Every inch of him was perfect as always, nothing had changed about him. His beautiful, big, violet orbs and his crimson, blood hair tied up in to the usual long pony-tail,but was even longer. Looks like he hadn't gone for a haircut like he said he was going to before the summer holidays. And he had grown much taller, might I add.

He wore a completely different uniform from our sailor-like ones we wore for school, which everybody detested. The girls in school had to wear sailor-like dresses while the boys had to wear sailor-like outfits which were worn on board.

Seemed like he went to a very dare school from the looks of his uniform; black slacks with an untucked creamy white, collared shirt with the school emblem on the side pocket. A tie, as red as the colour of his crimson hair hung loosely around his long neck as he held onto his thick, black, school blazer which was hanging onto his left shoulder.

Ah, another difference – He wasn't smiling as brightly as I had remembered which made me frown also. Well I remember when we were good buddies ages ago, he would smile no matter what horrible incident happened to him. He would also make me smile too, for his smile was like a drug... it made me happy and carefree, which made me forget about all my problems.

His big, innocent eyes bore into my tired clear blue ones as we stayed stationary in our positions. Shock, happiness and something different that I could not place a finger on were filled in his eyes – emotions swirling in them rather, all kinds...

Again like I had felt ages ago, I felt my legs tremble and knees grow weak with butterflies fluttering in my stomach. At the same time, I felt pain take over me like I had always felt at the same time when I felt happiness around him... The pain was unbearable, it was like a knife stabbing through my heart.

At the same time I felt so stupid since I was pouring with sweat in my training outfit, and I wasn't in decnt clothing in front of a gorgeous lad. I flet embarrassed, but luckily I was all flustered from kendo so nobody would notice.

Why did I still have feelings for him? It felt so strong, much stronger than any other crush I've had. What was it? It certainly felt stronger than a crush.... Then I secretly wished that he would say 'hi' to me just once more... like he used to...

He then gave me a lop-sided grin and as if he read my mind, he said, "Hi Kaoru."

I returned the lop-sided grin in a very, soft voice, "Hi."

We continued to search deep into each others' eyes until I broke off the contact and headed out of the gates, which was at that very moment when he said with a small smile, "Or rather bye Kaoru, I should say..."

A small smile tugged at the ends of my lips as I turned around to see him, since I was too shy to utter a word. He then resumed his conversation with the others.

The wind gently blew my messy, over-grown ebony bangs and polka-straight, high pony-tail which was my daily hairstyle as tears welled up in my eyes, threatening to fall. But I held them back as I continued on my way to dad's brand new, shiny, navy blue Mercedes.

Looks like I still had feelings for Kenshin, though they had been hidden this whole time and I had never known. I never wanted to see him again, ever – Or else my heart would ache again like it had in the past. But the thing was, I also wanted to see him again and was partially happy at finally seeing him again.

But the right choice was never to see him again. Is this feeling...love? But I'm only 17, and I'm too young to love. Only stuff like this happens in fairy-tales – But is it possible?

A/N Well, that's the end so far and hope you all loved it!

Ja ne!

The evil witch


	2. A great surprise

DISCLAIMER.... I don't own it.... Sad right??

A/N Hey everyone..... Oh fine... since you all love it I'll continue it...

KAORU POV

Finally the day had come for the kendo match – We were going against Tokyo high, the most expensive school in Japan which I bet was full of snobs. Oh yeah, have I also mentioned that Kenshin goes there too? No surprise why he wasn't smiling so brightly that day... I bet he's pretty arrogant and snobby like all of them...Oh forget him...

But anyway back to the point before I end up drifting off the topic which I highly presume will bore you. I stepped into school wearing my gi and hakama, holding my shinai which was wrapped up in a navy blue cloth with my school bag slung lazily over my shoulder... Yes, I'm a major fan of the colour navy blue... Don't be surprised cos I even highlighted my hair into streaks of navy blue. Took me a whole year to persuade my mum to allow me to do so.

Ok, now I'm really straying off the topic which seems like a lullaby for you all to fall asleep, since I'm pretty talkative as I'm a very social person.

I then walked into the school's gym which was deserted as I had hoped. I then started doing some warm-ups and started off with my 'katas' before practicing on my kendo moves using my late father's style, the Kamiya Kasshin.

3 HOURS LATER

The place was packed with people, even those from other schools aside from ours and Tokyo high. Many tarts could be seen flipping their hair or applying make-up – Oh yes, and those certain tarts were from Tokyo High. I made a face at them before scanning the place again for the 50,000th time and finally saw a familiar lad who had the sweetest smile in school – despite the fact that some people found it creepy that he was always smiling.

It was my kendo buddy Soujirou, aka the smiling-freak, "Hello Kao-chan."

"Hiya Sou-kun," I greeted back at him while waving.

"Ready for the match?"

"Pretty nervous... But still, as ready as ever!"

Sou-kun chuckled at me and then we continued to talk about our usual, random stuff until a familiar large hand patted my head and messed up my hair, "Would you cut it out rooster-head?"

Sano looked down at me and grinned lazily, "Hee hee, how did you know it was me jou-chan?"

"Cos you always do that to me... Geez I'm not a little kid..."

"Well you are... to me that is."

"Don't look down on me as a kid just cos you're a foot taller than me."

"Sadly I can't help it... You're just like my very own li'l sis... Jou-chan."

Then after our mini-argument, we chatted as always and Misao, her icicle boyfriend Aoshi and Sou-kun joined in. A quarter-way through the conversation of tea which was Aoshi's favourite topic, a familiar auburn-haired person who was dressed in a gi and hakama as well, had entered the gym room and was surrounded by a group of tarts. Seemed like he had his own fan-club as they were all clinging onto him.

And at that moment I felt a tinge of jealousy rising deep down inside me as I shot them all a glare. Oh, they weren't his 'fanclub' as I had thought... they were all just flirts as they started hitting on the other guys from their school – And other schools as well.

But one girl with porcelain-like skin with ebony hair tied up into a low pony-tail held his hand as his free arm snaked around her slim waist. They both gazed lovingly into each others' eyes and then leaned in closer for a small and quick kiss.

I felt warm droplets starting to fall from my eyes so I tried to hold them back and hid my face behind my messy, unevenly cut bangs. Then the girl talked to him and he smiled at her, nodding every now and then until he caught sight of me.

His gaze locked onto mine and tears filled my eyes once more before turning away. While the whole group was talking about tea again, I softly said, "I need to use the bathroom. I'll be back soon."

Misao then replied, "Alright but its gonna start in 20 minutes so don't be long Kao-chan!"

I nodded and quickly headed out of the gym...

KENSHIN POV

Tomoe my girlfriend was busy blabbing on about her last encounter at summer camp which was boring me to death, but as I didn't want to offend her I just smiled and nodded pretending to listen. My mind had drifted elsewhere and suddenly, I had spotted a pair of very familiar, beautiful sapphire eyes staring right into my violet ones – Kaoru.

Oh god, no... she was about to break down just like when I last saw her a few weeks ago.... Why did I still have feelings for her? Must be just an encounter from the past or something...

Ah, she's heading for the bathroom... No she's not... she just wants to be alone.... She wouldn't go sob in the bathroom, she tries to act strong in front of everyone by wearing a mask....

Besides, I know that she detestes the school toilets and wouldn't ever dare step in there no matter what.... Well that's what she's told me and I know she's still the old Kaoru... I don't know how I know that she hasn't changed a single bit, but I just know...

I then turned my attention back to Tomoe, "So then it's like Akane accidentally..."

"Um... Tomoe?" I interrupted, "Sorry to interrupt but I really need to use the toilet... I'll be back soon sweetie."

Tomoe smiled at me, "Alright, but hurry darling!"

NORMAL POV

He then quickly trotted out of the over-populated gym, before talking a nice stroll along the old, lurky hallways he used to pass by every, single week day. Scanning the dark classrooms one-by-one he tried to find a certain raven-haired girl which took him forever.

He reached the end of the corridors, standing stationary right in front of a pine-wood door.... Now he felt pretty dizzy from seeing the exact same pine-wood doors all over the lurky, dark corridors.

For the 30th time that day, he twisted the door knob open and peered in. A familiar raven-haired girl was found with her head on the desk. Silent sobs could be heared as he quietly closed the door and she looked up to find a boy with flaming red hair she had least wanted to see.

She quickly dried her red, watery eyes as she tried to run out of the classroom door past him, but unfortunately failed. He blocked the way as he lured her towards one side of the classroom by the wall as she slowly walked backwards, "Why Kaoru, why are you crying?"

His concerned violet orbs clashed with her teary, sapphire ones as they stayed trapped in each others' gazes. He then pinned her small wrists to the wall as she tried to look away from him, "I... I'd rather not talk about it..."

TO BE CONTINUED....

A/N Okies since you all loved it, I decided to make it a story... happy everyone? THANK YOU EVERYONE OF YOU FOR REVIEWING THIS STORY!

S3r3nity – Arigato for you review!! Since you loved it, I thought alright I'll make it longer... .... Here's a modern-day Kenshin plushie....

Akimea Mikareskidge – Glad that you loved it Alimah! I've continued the story as you've requested so....there.... Here's a modern-day Kenshin plushie....

MADMAN – LOL...glad that you loved it as well Jacob... hahaha....I've continued it as well.... Hope you loved this chappie to... a Kenshin plushie for you! Im gonna hafta get you addicted to rurouni kenshin...cackles

hannah – Hiya Rai! To make you any happier... I'm making it even LONGER... so its no longer a one-shot... yes... it's a FULL story.... A Kenshin plushie especially for you! U better watch anime soon rai... esp. rurouni kenshin....cackles

The Black Lycan – Glad that you loved it as well Dan! Ok, I've continued it and I'm making it longer!!! Here's a Kenshin plushie... I managed to get you obsessed over rurouni kenshin, hahaha....

Ok... that's it for now everyone...hope you all loved it and look forward to the next one!

Ja ne!!

The evil witch


	3. More trouble and the kendo match

tDISCLAIMER.... I don't own it.... Sad right??

A/N Hey everyone..... Oh fine... since you all love it I'll continue it... On with it!!

FROM THE LAST CHAPTER

His concerned violet orbs clashed with her teary, sapphire ones as they stayed trapped in each others' gazes. He then pinned her small wrists to the wall as she tried to look away from him, "I... I'd rather not talk about it..."

CURRENT CHAPTER

He stared hardly at her as his eyes pierced deep into her heart, "Why? I know there's something wrong and it involves me... I wanna help you get over this problem... I don't wanna see you suffer..."

She averted her eyes away from him and stared down at her sandals as if it were the most spectacular objects she'd ever seen in her 17 years of busy, scheduled summers, "Its... Its not you... Its just... something else, but thanks for your concern..."

He gripped her shoulders tightly which shocked her, "I don't mean to be nasty and nosey, but I just wanna help you let it all out... I know it has to do with me, I've seen the way you look at me as if... I've done something."

Kaoru shook her head as she smiled sadly, "No no... you saw things the wrong way... I just haven't been sleeping well and this month's been pretty bad... you know exams, the kendo match..."

Kenshin raised his eyebrows, "I don't believe a word you're saying... I can read your eyes Kaoru, I'm not that dense."

"You wouldn't understand me Kenshin," she replied softly as she covered her eyes beneath her bangs.

He then tightened his grip on her small shoulders and shook her really hard, "God dammit just tell me and it'll all be over and done with! I just wanna help you, god you're so stubborn!"

"Well excuse me but I'd rather keep things to myself!" She snapped back at him rather harshly. "You know, you don't have to be so damn nosey.... I'm fed up of everyone and everything!"

The warm tears she had been trying to hold back for so long cascaded down her flushed cheeks which immediately caused guilt to conquer Kenshin, "Sorry Kaoru, I didn't mean it anyway like that.... Its just that.."

Kaoru shook her head, "You idiot, you think I'd really buy that excuse? After what you've said?"

She then choked on her sobs, but failed to do so as Kenshin pulled her into a warm embrace, "Shhhh.... Its alright Kaoru... I won't ask you then. Please don't cry, I don't like seeing girls cry.."

'A very sweet, beautiful and brave girl, might I add,' he mentally thought.

Shock overwhelemed her as she melted in his warm embrace, 'Is... Is this really happening? But he has a girlfriend...'

She tried to push him away but he held on tightly to her. She then slid down below and just managed to escape from his stretched out arms, ready to grab her. She then reached the classroom door and tried to open it, but seemed like someone had locked it from outside... Uh oh.... 'Damn you Sano... Why do you have to lock it at a time like this? Some class monitor...'

And at that very moment, Kenshin pinned her arms against the wall for the second time and she turned her averted her teary, sapphire eyes towards the glass window. Bingo.

She then kicked the most painful part of the male's body and quickly slid open the window. She then jumped out and it had finally hit her – She was on a sloped roof of a three storey building... Oh and how could we ever forget that she had a phobia of heights...

She gulped hardly as she eyed the large, school grounds with great fear, 'Oh god, what have I done? Oh thanks Kenshin... Thanks a lot... Ok, what do I do... what do I do?'

Then what she least expected to happen, had just happened. An auburn haired person jumped out the window onto the roof, "Kaoru! What are you doing? Get back here!"

She glared at him, "The door's locked from the outside you fool!"

He returned the glare, but it was much more serious than the stern look from before, "Kaoru, don't be so stubborn... Let's just get it over and done with.. then I'll figure a way to get us out..."

"Over my dead body," she snapped back.

She then walked over to the other side of the roof as quickly as possible to get away from him, who was following her as well.

She saw a large, oak tree which was not quite far from the roof top, but not too near either. She heaved a sigh of frustration as she saw the large gap between her and the tree, then she turned behind to see Kenshin catching up.

She jumped high up into the air and was about to land on the tree's branch until she slipped over the damp, slippery chestnut coloured branch. Fear overwhelmed her as she let out a piercing scream thinking that she'd be disabled for life, or maybe even face death, 'Oh no, this is just too soon!'

She then shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the worst to come...

But instead of hitting the ground as expected, she had landed in a pair of strong arms and felt her head lie against a slightly muscular chest... well,there wasn't much fat or muscle, just a bit might I add incase you're all so blur... no offence my lovely readers...

She the creaked open her eyes slowly and looked up into a pair of gorgeous violet eyes....

KAORU POV

Oh no, look at who just had to rescue me, the damsel in distress... Oh god, he looks really pissed off.... Uh oh, now I'm gonna hear it...

He glared at me angrily but at the same time I could see a hint of concern, "Kaoru, I never ever want you to do that again, ever. You could've died you know.... And I wouldn't forgive myself for that."

I tried to avoid looking into his eyes for the thousandth time that day as stared down at the ground, tears threatening to fall again, "Sorry Kenshin... Its just that I... I... I didn't really mean to concern you and all...."

He then helped me to stand up on my feet as his eyes softened at me, "Its alright Kaoru... But you could've died though... But tell me... why were you crying?"

I kept quiet for a moment as silence overtook the both of them. Finally when I was about to answer his question, the announcer announced, "Ok everyone, the kendo match is about to start now so please gather your teams..."

Gee, I never knew that the announcemeants could be heard from outside the gym room... oh well....

We both then quickly headed towards the gym room inside the green building... Why of all colours green, I really deteste it... Ok... getting of the topic, I see you're all falling asleep....

2 HOURS LATER

It was my turn to go against Kenshin... And it was the final battle to see which school would win the trophy for the best kendo team in the country, since we both teams beat every other kendo team in the country.

I was the new leader of the kendo team in our school which had brought me so much pride. Mum was really proud of me and so was my bratty little brother, Yahiko. That night when I had told her the great news, she gave me a big hug and I couldn't breathe cos of that. She then ordered pizza for the 3 of us to celebrate at home, I loved my mum more than anything else.

My dad had ran off with some other woman when I was about 8 and Yahiko was about 3, so he could vaguely remember anything about dad. I remember mum was crying so much and since then, her smiles have always been fake – or rather a mask you could say. I hated my dad so much for hurting the woman I had always looked up to as my saviour.

My dad was never home when they were together so I didn't really know much about him. I never wanted to see him again, ever. But I better proceed with the kendo match which concerns me against Kenshin....

I always felt slightly nervous when I was about to fight against someone, but never was I this fearful as Kenshin and I stepped onto the fighting area. We took our stances and then after the count of 3, we continued to stay still, but was the first to charge.

Both our shinais clashed against one another as we looked deep into each others' eyes and weird emotions suddenly overtook me as I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach. It was pretty hard to concentrate on fighting as these weird feelings were controlling my body.

Suddenly out from nowhere he hit me from behind though it wasn't as hard but I fell to the ground as my vision went blurry and darkness overtook me.....

TO BE CONTINUED.....

Jymusiclover – Glad that you loved it Justin....here's a Kaoru plushie...

Akimea Mikareskidge – Glad you loved this chappie as much as the other one! Here's a Kaoru plushie....

Readit's – Yeah even I love dramatic, romantic stories... those ones rock.... And glad to hear you loved it... Here's a Kaoru plushie...

Samuraiduck27 – That's great to hear that you enjoyed it! Here's a Kaoru plushie...

Brittanie Love – You loved it? Yay... A Kaoru plushie especially for you!

S3r3nity – LOL.... Glad that you enjoyed it... sorry for the late update... here's a Kaoru plushie for you...

Vicky – Im glad that you loved it as well! Im gonna have to get you addicted to anime though, hahaha....to start off I'll give you a Kaoru plushie....

A/N Okies everyone... I'll try to update asap... and again I thank you all my lovely readers....

Ja ne!

The evil witch


	4. Another shock and more trouble

DISCLAIMER.... I don't own it.... Sad right??

A/N Hey everyone..... Oh fine... since you all love it I'll continue it... On with it!!

Her azure eyes fluttered open as she slowly scanned her surroundings which appeared to be a bright, pure white everywhere she looked. It then hit her – She was in hospital, but what had happened?

Flashbacks of what had happened just before she had passed out appeared in her mind as she choked on her sobs. Cystal tears streamed down her scarlet cheeks, 'Oh no.... Why... Why... I hope that I don't see him ever again...'

Suddenly the door banged open and it appeared to be a certain rooster-head, "Jou-chan, you're finally awake! I was just..."

His eyes widened in shock to see his close friend who was more like a little sister to him bursting into a flood of tears. Concern overcame him as he walked over to her, "Jou-chan, what's wrong?"

She quickly wiped away her tears, "Nothing Sano, its just the usual teen hormones raging."

His voice grew softer, but even more dangerous, "Jou-chan, I'm serious. I need to know cos I'm worried about you, you're like my very own little sister."

Kaoru clutched onto her blanket tightly, "Well Um... Do you remember Kenshin?"

Sano nodded, "Uh huh, yeah?"

Kaoru continued, "Well um.... You see yesterday..."

AN HOUR AFTER TELLING SANO

Sano clenched his teeth and both his fists, "That idiot.... That bastard, my own buddy harming my own little sister. He's gonna pay..."

Kaoru held his hands gently, "Please don't Sano.... I don't want to be a burden between you two.... I still have feelings for him you know.."

Sano unclenched both his fists and teeth, "Alright Jou-chan, if you say so... But remember, if that bastard hurts you again, I'll hurt him so bad that he can't move."

Kaoru nodded her head and accepted his bear-like hug, "Alright, if you say so..."

Sano gave her his usual lop-sided grin with his fishbone sticking out of his mouth, "So... Are you gonna tell the others?"

She paused for a moment, "Well... I s'pose we could only tell Megumi and Misao, after all they're my best buds and they'd find out sooner or later... Maybe Aoshi should know about it as well...."

Sano's jaw dropped, "You're kidding, the icicle?"

Kaoru glared at him, "Why, what's wrong with him? Just cos you both always bicker?"

Sano's face faultered at the thought of a certain icicle smirking, "He likes to tick me off a lot.... Dammit.... Anywayz I gotta go now... See ya again tomorrow Jou-chan!"

Kaoru grabbed Sano's wrist, "Rooster-head, you're not leaving until ALL my questions are answered, or else..."

Sano sweatdropped, "Fine fine... go on...."

Kaoru tapped her chin, "Well lets see um.... Before I ask anything detailed, how long have I been in here for?"

Sano scratched his head while thinking, "Hmmm...um.... Uh.... I think about 3 days... Yeah, 3 days... No, 4 days according to the icicle and the fox..."

Kaoru's eyes widened in shock, as big as dinner plates might I add, "WHAT!? THAT LONG!? But what about school? And everyone else?"

Sano waved a hand, "Calm down Jou-chan, we have it all settled; We photocopied the notes for you, we explained to you mum and bro and not to mention we told everyone that you just ended up in a coma cos of a car."

Kaoru smiled, "I owe you all a lot... And now, what happened to the team? Oh no...we..."

"Nah, they gave you a medal for doing pretty good as a first time leader cos you trained 'em all well, Jou-chan. Everyone's proud of ya.... Though we lost against 'em... But you did well!" Commented Sano gently.

Kaoru's smile widened, "Mmm... That's good! And... Kenshin? What happened to him?"

Sano's grin faultered, "Oh Kenshin? Well um... he quickly ran over to your side and tried to wake you up but you wouldn't, so he picked you up and ran out of the gym room. We followed behind and he ended up in this hospital. He then registered your name and all that crap.... So he's been visiting you everyday... I don't know why, man he's weird..."

Kaoru's smile faultered into a frown, "Oh ok... How's he? You best friends with him still?"

Sano sneered, "Well we WERE still good ol' buddies 'till you told me what that ba- I mean idiot did."

Kaoru glared at him, "Sano, no swearing remember...."

Sano nodded, "Yeah yeah.... But he is one you know, how could he just do that to you... I'd be going now then, I have to help the er... fox... yeah..."

Kaoru smirked, "Right, still like her?"

Sano blushed, "Yeah, so what if I do Jou-chan... She'd like someone more.... Sophisticated and.... You know..."

Kaoru shook her head, "No, she finds those type of guys annoying.... She likes someone in school though you know... Why not you ask her who it is."

"Yeah right."

"She does.... Just tell her how you feel... Its pretty obvious you know..."

Sano grinned, "Thanks a lot, Jou-chan.... Better let you rest now then, see ya!"

They waved once more before he departed leaving her all alone in the 'white room' as she called it. She then took out a romance novel and read it quietly while munching on an apple, her sapphire eyes lighting up with glee as her cheeks grew warm and a small sigh escaping her small lips.

Not quite long later, her moment of silence in fantasy land was interrupted by none other than a certain auburn-head with violet orbs who had pushed the door open and had shocked her, which left her speechless and breathless as she drowned in his beautiful amethyst eyes. A mini-bouquet of beautiful, pure-white small jasmine flowers were held in one hand as he bit his bottom lip nervously, "Hi Kaoru."

She quickly shook it off and tried to look elsehwhere, "Oh, hi Kenshin."

He then closed the door and handed the bouquet of jasmines to her, "For you, a present from me and Tomoe, hoping that you'd get well..."

Her only reply was a wry smile, "Thanks Kenshin.... Hmmm... They're beautiful, by the way, who's Tomoe?"

His grin widened as his eyes then sparkled joyfully with love, "Oh Tomoe? She's my girlfriend, she was the one who decided to pick the flowers out for you... She said it matches you quite well since they look pretty and delicate, just like you... She's quite right you know..."

Her heart shattered into pieces and pain overtook her again as she turned away from the bouquet of jasmines held in her trembling hands to smile at Kenshin, but it was a wry one again. She couldn't smile widely whenever he was around, for he reminded her of all her pain, "Tell her thank you for the flowers and the compliment... Maybe we could get together sometime... I'd like to meet her..."

He chuckled inwardly, "Funny you know, she said the same thing as well."

She chuckled as well, "Yeah.... Coincidence..."

They both stayed silent for a moment which caused them both to tense up as they would often look at each other into the eye at the same moment, but then turn away too.

"Kaoru," Said Kenshin breaking the pin-drop silence, "I also came here cos... I need to talk to you."

Kaoru's eyes widened in fear, 'Oh no...'

But she turned to look up at him curiously, pretending that she had no clue, "Wh- What's it?"

"You know what its about Kaoru, don't need to pretend. Now tell me, why were you crying that day?" Asked Kenshin sternly.

Kaoru kept quiet for a while, "Why, why do you want to know? Is it of any concern to you?"

Kenshin eyed her hardly, "Yes, and it involves me. Just tell me and it'll all be over..."

He then held her hands firmly but gently as he looked into her teary sapphire eyes, "Please?"

Warm, fresh tears slid down her pale face as she looked away from him and broke away from his grasp. She then took off in haste, out of the room and then out of the hospital building, being chased after by a worried, handsome red-head who called her, "KAORU! Where are you!?"

And she was nowhere to be found.....

TO BE CONTINUED....

A/N how was that everyone? Sad right? Oh well, thanks for your reviews... lemme thank you all....

Hannah – Glad you loved the last chappie! Hope you love this too! A battousai plushie for you!

Samuraiduck27 – glad you're eager to read more..... here's a battousai plushie!

Crystal winds – glad to hear that it gets better everytime! A battousai plushie for you!

Brittanie Love – Glad that you loved it, yeah I know... short match but then she was dumstruck right? Ok, since you wanted a battousai plushie, here's one!

Madman – Glad that you love upside-down stories like this one... A battousai plushie!!

Ja ne!!

The evil witch


	5. The job

DISCLAIMER.... I don't own it.... Sad right??

A/N Hey everyone..... Oh fine... since you all love it I'll continue it... On with it!! Oh yeah and for this chappie, I decided to add in some humour since the story's getting sad... Enjoy this funny chappie!

IN THE KAMIYA HOUSEHOLD 4 DAYS LATER....

"OI BUSU! Your useless friends are here to see you!" Yelled out a spikey-haired ebony haired 12 year old lad who banged on his older sister's door.

There was still no response so he kicked the door open, walked over casually to her bedside and leaned into her ear, "BUSU! YOUR STUPID FRIENDS ARE HERE WATING FOR YOU DOWNSTAIRS! SO GET YOU FAT, USELESS BUM DOWNSTAIRS TO GREET THEM!"

And at that very moment, she awoke immediately in shock as she glared at him mercilessly, "What did you do that for you little brat? You didn't have to shour right in my ear you know."

He crossed his arms over his chest, legs spread wide apart, "Yes I did since you wouldn't answer... Well that was good yeling in your ear, finally got revenge on the time you embarrassed me in front of Tsubame, hee hee hee...."

A smug grin replaced his furious expression as he rubbed his hands gleefully. THWHACK. THWACK. THWACK. "YAHIKO-CHAN NO BAKA! YOU DESERVE IT!"

"WELL ITS YOUR FAULT FOR NOT WAKING UP WHEN I CALLED YOU!"

"YOU COULD'VE JUST NUDGED ME GENTLY!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME BUT I DON'T WANT TO GET CONTAMINATED BY AN UGLY PERSON LIKE YOU!"

"WHY YOU!"

The 2nd floor began to shake due to the vandalism caused by both siblings,in the process of Kaoru chasing him around with a bokken in her hand. Luckily Mrs. Kamiya wasn't at home to give them a nice long lecture so they weren't in too much trouble – well maybe for now my fellow readers.

From the 1st floor Misao, Aoshi, Sano and Megumi were seated peacefully downstairs on the worn-out, leather couch wondering what on earth was happening to poor Yahiko. BANG. CRASH. THWACK. THWACK. THWACK. They finally got the message at that bit and could also hear Yahiko's wails of mercy.

10 minutes later, a cranky, petite, scrawny teen was seen marching down the stairs muttering a life-time of curses dragging her brother's small form behind her, who appeared to be swirly-eyed and unconscious, due to the harsh beatings of his dear sister.

" Good morning! Finally you've managed to come downstairs, little raccoon, ohohohohoho!" Commented Megumi in her usual foxy manner.

Kaoru twitched her eyebrow, "Oh and a good morning to you too, fox."

"Jou-chan! Yahiko-chan! Finally you managed to have a nice little sibling to sibling quality time this Saturday morning... hee hee..." Said Sano, chewing on his fishbone as he gave his usual lop-sided grin.

Yahiko snorted as he snarled in disgust, "Quality time eh? Oh sure, chasing me around the place with a bokken.... Che... some fun quality time with busu..."

Sano ruffled his hair, "Ah, no surprise then Yahiko-chan, hee hee... So you alright now jou-chan?"

Kaoru's pissed-off look changed into a warm smile, "Yeah, I'm feeling alright now..."

"Good!" Chiped Misao, "Cos we were planning to take you shopping today!"

Kaoru sweatdropped, "Well I s'pose so if it'll do me some good..."

"Sure it will! Its just us girls, ne? Aoshi-sama and the rooster head will hang round with Yahiko, how's that?" Suggested Misao.

They all nodded their heads and the boys discussed where they wanted to go. "How about we go to the sake store?" Thought the rooster-head aloud.

Aoshi shook his head solemnly, "No no, the tea store would be great... I must check out the jasmine tea there..."

"Icicle, is there anything else in life but tea?"

"Oh look who's talking now rooster-head, you're addicted to sake... Now that's setting a bad example for Yahiko-kun," smirked Aoshi.

Sano twitched his eyebrow and as always, both of them began their daily bickering which consisted of Aoshi's usual clever, snide, sarcastic comments and of Sano's high vocabulary of such coarse language, might I add.

AT THE MALL IN SAKURA RESTAURANT...

"Mmmm.... This is yummy!" Commented Misao with her mouth stuffed with a Californian roll as she wolfed it up in one go.

Megumi sighed, "Mi-chan.... Slow down and mind your table manners. We're in a.... very expensive traditional Japanese restaurant, so mind your manners. What's more we had to rent these kimonos from the shop nearby... Costs a fortune you know... Please don't cause a scene in front of everyone..."

Kaoru took a sip from her miso soup, "Meg-chan chill.... Besides we're inside one of the booths... Not out there, thanks to my savings.... Hee hee..."

Megumi sighed before smirking, "Oh you know you're quite right Kao-chan about Mi-chan... Though Mi-chan, it might be quite an unpleasant sight for the icicle when he steps in to join us... Well, I mean that is if wanna show him that you can be a woman, ohohohoho...I'm sure you really wanna get his attention, ne?"

Fox ears popped out behind Megumi's head as she gave out her traditional laugh which caused Misao to flare, "Damn you fox."

Megumi twitched her eyebrow, "Oh and what about you, little weasel?"

The glaring contest had began and soon turned into a mini brawl. Kaoru sweatdropped at them and made a face at them, "Geez, you're both in high school... And you're wrestling like the primary kids, fighting over some dumb thing."

They both averted their scary eyes from on another to glare at her, "Oh and what about you, raccoon?"

Kaoru's face grew red, "Damn it you idiots! I'm not a raccoon! Come here and face my fist!"

"You got that right raccoon, ohohoho!" Cackled Megumi.

Misao growled, "I'm not a kid you stupid raccoon!"

In 3 seconds they were all wrestling each on the ground calling each other names like children. Now what an attraction it was for them, for it had caught the attention of many nosey people in the restaurant who peeked their heads into their private booth. Many applauds could be heard as well as cat whistles and shouts of 'Go' as well.

The trio looked up from their positions and laughed uneasily as they scratched their heads as they looked at the 'audience'. Their 'fans' applauded and shouted out all sorts of compliments and even asking if they worked in the restaurant.

The manager immediately stepped into the scene to ask what was the matter. One of the waitresses whispered about them three girls wrestling in the booth hoch had caused the manager's anger but she also explained that many people loved the 'show' that was on display which made his frown turn into a grin. Obviously he could use the trio to get more profit.

A young gentleman asked, "Hey, do they work here?"

"Oh um... Yes they work here!" Replied the happy manager, a stumpy, balding man with small eyes that looked more like empty holes who was in his 40s.

The trio sweatdropped as their eyes expanded till they were as big as dinner plates, "We do?"

The manager nodded, "Yes, since today."

Everyone then applauded and cheered and even talked about recommending their friends and families to come here for a night of laughter, which made the manager rub his hands gleefully, "Girls, please come to my office now."

INSIDE THE OFFICE....

They stepped into a small, neat office in which the walls were painted orange and it was in the style of an old Japanese house. "Please, take a seat 3 of you," ordered the manager kindly as the girls did as they were specifically told.

He then sat down and smiled at them, "Congratulations girls, you've attracted more customers here. That's why you're getting this job."

Misao scratched her head, "I don't really get it Mr.."

He completed her sentence, "Kawashi... Kawashi Aki... And you three are?"

Megumi pointed out her two friends including herself, "The one who looks like a raccoon with a high pony tail is Kamiya Kaoru and the smaller one with a braid who looks like a weasel is Makimachi Misao."

Both the younger girls glared at her as they growled softly which made the manager chuckle, "This certainly would attract customers you know... Keep it up and you'd get bonuses!"

The trio sweatdropped, "Bonuses? This really doesn't make any sense at all."

The manager then opened his drawers, "I mean you're working here for entertainment purposes! Anything that's funny would attract customers! Here are the rules and regulations hands books, one for each of you so please read through it as soon as you get home. You're to be here on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday nights. No excuses at all."

The trio's eyes expanded till they were as large as dinner plates before nodding and thanking him for the job so that they could quickly get out as fast as they could.

Once they were outside the restaurant they then discussed about the new job. "This is gonna be soooo embarrassing!" Wailed Megumi.

"I won't get Aoshi-sama's attention!" Cried Misao.

Kaoru rubbed her chin, "At least we're getting paid you know, I mean its like my mum's on a tight budget and plus, she told me that it was best that I got a job."

The other two girls nodded as a smile formed on their faces, That's true you know, plus I'll have enough to buy that flowery skirt I've been dying to have for ages, ohohohohoho!"

Misao then heaved a sigh, "Yep, that's good, but how will we tell everyone else about this... I mean Sano and Aoshi?"

IN THE CAR

Sano and Yahiko cracked up laughing really loudly as Aoshi sniggered once the girls told them about their new job. "So that's how you got your job? HAHAHAHA! Yo icicle, we gotta drop by to watch their performances every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday night," Yelled Sano while banging his fist hard against the window of Aoshi's car.

Aoshi's amused expression changed to his usual emotionless one, "Rooster head, stop banging your dirty fist against the window... You're gonna dirty my window and you might even break it. You're gonna pay for it if that happens."

Sano glared at him, "Damn it you icicle, I was just laughing... grrr... I'm gonna kill you for that!"

"Oh but you can't kill me cos firstly I'm the driver and secondly we could all die if you picked a fight with me," smirked Aoshi.

Sano growled lowly as he muttered curses about how icicles like him always won arguments and enjoyed making other peoples' lives miserable which then caused the icicle's smirk to widen.

Yahiko looked up at Kaoru curiously, "So busu, you got a job? Well congrats since this'll help mum a lot... And I get to watch the shows for free! Wait till everyone hears about this! Hahahahaha!"

Kaoru punched Yahiko, "You little brat, you dare utter a word to anyone about this I swear I'll tell everyone who you like."

Yahiko blushed and kept quiet which then made the whole car to smirk along with Kaoru. Megumi cackled, "So you do like someone Yahik-chan! Ohohoho! Who is it?"

Yahiko pretended not to hear them as he took out his gameboy and played with it, "None of you business."

The whole car sighed before keeping quiet being engrossed in their own personal thoughts.....

TO BE CONTINUED....

A/N How was it so far? Well I just decided to avoid Kaoru's misery for this chappie and replace it with some humour... Thank you my reviewers, oh yes and please, kindly note no flames thank you very much....

Brittanie Love – Glad that you loved the last chappie! You loved the plushie,lol... Here's a Misao plushie for you...

Samuraiduck27 – Glad that you loved it as well! Now we know where Kaoru is! Here's a Misao plushi!!

Crystal Winds – Glad that you loved it... Yeah, poor Kaoru but don't worry, in this chappie she was chilling and there was humour... Here's a Misao plushie!

Madman – Pity I couldn't get you addicted to the show but I will as soon as it comes back on! Yep, you've told me that you love roller coasties! Yay, you love my story too! Kaoru does like Kenshin a lot but the thing is she wants to run away from whats happening cos she's scared of getting hurt again.... Here's a Misao plushie!

Saiyukisan - Glad that you loved it as well! Here's a Misao Plushie!

JyMusicLover – Really? It touched you? Awww..... happy to hear! Here's a Misao plushie!

A/N I thank you all once again and hope that you've enjoyed this chappie!

Ja ne!

The evil witch


	6. More gossip

oDISCLAIMER…. I don't own it…. Sad right??

A/N Hey everyone….. Oh fine… since you all love it I'll continue it… On with it!! Oh yes…. Kenshin pops up in this chappie! enjoy!

ONE FINE TUESDAY NIGHT

It had already been a month since the girls had started working in the Sakura restaurant for entertainment purposes as a matter of fact. And of course it was certainly no surprise that they didn't quite enjoy it, for they were shamed at least 3 nights a week. But it was definitely worth it for the money since they could use it for shopping.

And on this very night in the Kamiya household Kamiya Kaoru was pouting and twitching an eyebrow as she looked herself over in the lanky mirror. She wore a navy blue kimono with jasmine flowers embroided with jasmine flowers which matched her tan coloured obi which was as well embroided with jasmine flowers quite well.

Mrs Kamiya smiled and clasped her hands in glee as she looked at her only daughter from head to toe, "My my Kaoru, you look so pretty like this! This is the first time I've seen you wear your kimono before heading off to work! I'm soooo proud of you!"

She then pinched her cheeks which made Kaoru pout even more, "Mum, I'm just doing some dumb performance that I get paid for."

"Oh right, it's not a date…." Giggled Mrs. Kamiya.

Kaoru then shook her head before bidding her mother goodbye and setting off with Yahiko to the Sakura restaurant.

AT THE SAKURA RESTAURANT

Roars of laughter could be heard as Misao pounced onto Megumi and wrestled her down to the ground, "You'll pay for that you damn fox! How dare you insult my darling Aoshi!"

"You and your icicle man, and do mind your language, weasel," Hissed Megumi as she kicked her off, cracking her knuckles after that.

They bit and scratched each other, as if they were wild creatures, hurling at one another or rather trying to eat one another to enjoy a satisfying meal. The audience then applauded once the curtain was drawn down, whistling could also be heard might I add.

The girls got entered the backstage with frowns pasted over their features, standing face to face with 3 certain laughing young men; Sano, Aoshi and Yahiko. "Now that was a great show… Much better than the last one you did… gets better everytime.. hahahaha," commented Yahiko while rolling on the floor in laughter.

Sano rolled on the ground in laughter as well, "Wow fox, I never knew that you wrestled! You never told me that you did, hahahah!"

Megumi pulled her crush's ear, "You stupid rooster-head, I do NOT wrestle! My ambition is to become a doctor, not a wrestler for entertaining purposes. But since I need some money and this is the only job which pays well, I might as well take it."

Aoshi hid his face behind a porn magazine he was reading and sniggered which caught Misao's attention, "Aoshi! Don't laugh at me! You pervert, you're reading porn! How could you!"

Aoshi, sensing Misao's anger dropped the magazine in fear, "Sorry Misao… I.. I…"

"That's it! We're through!" She yelled as she marched down to the performers' dressing room, with her icicle lover chasing after her, leaving 4 gawking teens behind.

Sano scratched his head, "They're together!?"

Kaoru sweatdropped, "Guess so… Since last week they've been… somewhat different…"

Yahiko sighed, "Oh well, guess they wanted to keep their relationship low… But we've always known that they've liked each other anyway."

ON THE WAY BACK TO THE KAMIYA DOJO….

Kaoru and her pesky little brother were strolling back home, and on the way Yahiko had decided to stop at a pink, little store, "Hey ugly hag, I'm just gonna go in here and buy some stuff."

Kaoru rolled her eyes at his name calling, "For who?"

Yahiko looked away with an embarrassed look, "Oh um…. Someone in particular…"

Kaoru smirked, "Oh right, is it for Tsubame-chan ne?"

Yahiko stuttered, "N-no… Its for… Someone else…"

Kaoru burst out laughing, "Oh, and I believe that the certain person you're getting for is you… Gee you never told me you were gay…. Now I can play dress-up with you! And we can also go shopping together when Meg-chan and Mi-chan are busy, and then we…"

"Shut up! Its not for me! And I am NOT gay!" Wailed Yahiko while jumping up and down in a frenzy manner.

Kaoru snorted, "Right, then who is it for? Spill in the beans or else I'll call you 'gay-boy'."

Yahiko heaved a sigh, "Fine fine… It IS for Tsubame… I'm just getting it for her cos er…. Fine its her birthday so I decided to get her something nice."

Kaoru hooted, "Oooooooooo…. You want any help?"

Yahiko shook his head, "I don't need you to make my day any worse…"

Kaoru shrugged, "Alright, and take your time ne? I'll just be strolling around the park nearby here, and call me on my cell phone ok?"

She then departed for the park nearby as she had said earlier. She trotted along the crispy, crunchy autumn leaves which were of different shades, scattered all over the soft lawn. There was a wooden swing on one side of the park and of course, there were a few wooden benches scattered over the park.

In the very centre of the park, was a small pond with water lilies floating about the clear water, with gold fish swimming about as well. She then noticed a little message engraved in gold, which was on a piece of ebony marble laid on the soft, green grass.

The message read: 'Throw a coin into the fish pond right before your very eyes, no matter how old or wrecked it is. But before doing so, make a wish and don't utter a single word about it to anyone at all. Keep it to yourself and it shall come true someday.'

Kaoru sighed, 'Like that'll ever happen to me, these things aren't even true. Oh well, maybe I'll just give it a try – Lets just say for the fun of it.'

She then took out a worn out, denim wallet which had to be at least 3 years old. She then took out a shiny new coin and took a deep breath, 'I wish… I wish that…. I wish….. FOR LOTS AND LOTS OF MEONY SO THAT I CAN GO SHOPPING! OHOHOHO!'

She then dropped it into the pond and shuddered, 'Megumi's laugh… creepy…'

She then placed it back up the long sleeve of her kimono and took another stroll around the park until she came across a familiar couple sitting on one of the timber benches. She then decided to spy on them for a bit so she hid behind the largest tree in the park which was situated right behind the bench the couple was sitting on.

A girl sighed, "Kenshin, I have something to tell you. Something really important and I hope it doesn't kill you."

Kaoru's eyes widened in shock, 'No wonder they seemed pretty familiar… hmm… What's up with them…'

Kenshin linked his fingers with her long, slim ones, "What is it then? You can tell me anything."

Tomoe was on the verge of tears, "Well I've sort of developed feelings for Akira, Kiyosato Akira the guy I sit with during chemistry and Japanese Literature. We've been quite close friends for sometime, but… I've felt like this for… I don't know how long… But I just realized it not quite long ago, even though I refused to believe it when I suddenly felt like this. I'm so sorry Kenshin, I just didn't know what to do I mean I…"

Kenshin put up a hand to silence her, "No Tomoe, it's not your fault at all. After all, you can't force your emotions right? Well I also have something to confess to you as well."

Tomoe gave him a small smile, "What is it Kenshin? Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you for it."

From behind the large tree, Kaoru slowly peered at them and listened even more closely to what Kenshin had to say. "Well Tomoe, even when we were together, I still… I still had feelings for Kaoru though it was quite faint. I tried to get over her, but I… I…"

Tomoe smiled softly, "Say no more Kenshin, it's alright. I knew it anyway, from the way you looked when you'd talk about her. But tell me one thing, why…"

They then heard someone's cell phone ring behind the large tree. They then turned to see a familiar sapphire-eyed lass…

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N How was it everyone? Well, thanks to my lovely reviewers!

samuraiduck27 – Glad that you found the last one hilarious… hahahah…. Here's a Sano plushie….

Mademoiselle Anime – You thought it was great? Aw thanks… hee hee, a Sano plushie for you…

VolleyGurly – I agree with you about Kenshin being quite nosey, how could he? Hee hee, a Sano plushie for you…

Crystal Winds – Ah, I'm real glad that you were laughing a lot at Aoshi's snide comments, he's sarcastic in this story, very sarcastic… here's a Sano plushie...

saiyukisan – I'm happy to hear that you were really laughing a lot hahaha… I love to hear from my reviewers that they're laughing if it's a funny chappie… A sano plushie for you…

Hannah – Glad that you loved the last chappie, hee hee… And I'm sooooo sorry bout not mentioning your name in the other chappie… Okies… um… 2 kenshin plushies then… and a sano plushie…

JyMusicLover – I'm real happy that it cheered you up! Hee hee, here's a Sano plushie…

Brittanie Love – Glad that you loved it… A sano plushie for you….

aoshilover – Hee hee, glad that you love it too… Your story's good as well, good plot… Yes I've updated, happy? A sano plushie for you… hee hee…

A/N okies um.. that's it for now…

Ja ne

The evil witch


	7. Excuses

DISCLAIMER…. I don't own it…. Sad right??

A/N Hey everyone….. Oh fine… since you all love it I'll continue it… On with it!! Oh yes…. Kenshin pops up in this chappie! enjoy!

FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPPIE….

Kenshin put up a hand to silence her, "No Tomoe, it's not your fault at all. After all, you can't force your emotions right? Well I also have something to confess to you as well."

Tomoe gave him a small smile, "What is it Kenshin? Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you for it."

From behind the large tree, Kaoru slowly peered at them and listened even more closely to what Kenshin had to say. "Well Tomoe, even when we were together, I still… I still had feelings for Kaoru though it was quite faint. I tried to get over her, but I… I…"

Tomoe smiled softly, "Say no more Kenshin, it's alright. I knew it anyway, from the way you looked when you'd talk about her. But tell me one thing, why…"

They then heard someone's cell phone ring behind the large tree. They then turned to see a familiar sapphire-eyed lass…

CURRENT CHAPPIE….

The ex-couples' eyes widened in shock as Kaoru gave a nervous laugh, "Oh hi Kenshin and Tomoe!"

Kenshin sweatdropped, "Um, what are you doing behind the tree Kaoru?"

Kaoru mentally cursed, 'Damn you Yahiko for calling me… grrr….'

Kaoru blinked, "Oh I was just um… You know walking around the park and er…. I got really, really, REALLY exhausted that I didn't have the energy to walk so you know, I sorta… collapsed here for a… short nap… Yeah, a short nap! That was until my cell phone rang and um… You know… Oh dear, I have a miss call…"

Kenshin raised an eyebrow, "And the kimono?"

Kaoru tugged lightly at the silk material, "Oh the kimono? Oh um I was err… attending a dinner function around here and er… I needed some fresh air… And um… you know…"

Kenshin nodded his head disbelievingly, "Right, I'll take your word for it."

Tomoes smacked Kenshin lightly, "Kenshin, there are sometimes times when girls lose their energy due to um… How should I explain it to an idiot like you… Its girls' stuff you know! Well it's um… monthly… So Kaoru, I presume it's quite a heavy flow right?"

Kaoru nodded her head, "Oh yes, I get cramps and headaches… Ouchies… It really hurts…"

Kenshin scratched his head, "Um… I don't exactly understand what you both mean."

Tomoe growled, "Argh, never mind that… Here, let me help you up Kaoru."

She then held out a hand and helped Kaoru who was pretending to wobble to walk slowly. Kaoru smiled gratefully at her, "Thanks Tomoe-san."

Tomoe returned the smile, "Nah, it wasn't anything, hee hee…"

"I'd better give my brother a call since he was the one who miss called…" Said Kaoru softly as she dialed the number.

Kaoru's ears perked up a little when she heard Yahiko's angry voice, "Yahiko? Yeah sorry about not picking up the phone… I was taking a little nap… Yes, um… girl problems… Yes yes… Oh shut up you little brat, do you really wanna die? Fine fine, I'll meet you at the store… Okies, bye loser…"

She clicked her phone shut, "Little brat…"

Tomoe chuckled softly, "Pure sibling rivalry… Just like me and my younger twin brother, Enishi… Have you met him? He's in your school… Well he doesn't look like me… Yukishiro Enishi.."

Kaoru tapped her chin lightly, "I think I've heard of him… He has silver hair which is spiked up with tons of gel and has violet eyes?"

Tomoe nodded, "Yep, that's him. C'mon, lets go help you get to you brother who's at the gift shop down there."

Kaoru smiled gratefully once more, "Thank you so much once again."

Kenshin protested, "I'll carry her there… Tomoe, you just lead us to that shop there where Yahiko is waiting for Kaoru."

He then scooped up Kaoru's petite form into his strong arms and the trio kept quiet the whole time during the walk to the gift shop. When they had finally arrived, they had expected to see a fuming Yahiko, but were certainly surprised to find him acting quite peculiar.

His small back was leaning against the scraped white wall which had many peelings as he looked up into the navy blue sky, with a dazed look crossing over his features as a brilliant red covered his cheeks. His grin was like a fool who had just seen the young lass he was deeply and madly in love with.

Kaoru smirked, "Yahiko-chan, what's up with the look?"

Yahiko snapped out of his trance, "Eh? Oh um nothing busu… I was just um… really bored here… Oh… Busu, you flirt!"

Now it was Kenshin and Kaoru's turn to blush. "Yahiko, its not what you think… Sick pervert… I knew that I shouldn't have left you with Sano that day to cheer you up with jokes when you had the flu. Typical, he cracked up his usual porny ones, that's how your mind got… filthy at such a young age."

Yahiko sighed, "Busu, its not Sano… It's my hormones, but then again those jokes of his are simply… Satisfying, if you're feeling all… you know.."

"Hentai," Kaoru muttered under her breath which caused Kenshin and Tomoe to chuckle.

Kenshin then stopped his chuckling, "Come, let's get you 2 home now. Yahiko, show me where you live."

20 MINUTES LATER

Kaoru heaved a sigh of relief once Kenshin and Tomoe had left the house which wasn't long ago. She also thanked Buddha for the fact that her mother had gone out to dinner with some old school friends of hers back from their primary days. Kaoru then got up from her bed and walked down the stairs trying to avoid Yahiko's who's big, innocent chocolate coloured eyes were glued to the square box; the television.

She then sneaked into the kitchen to make a cup of tea for herself to sooth her alarming nerves. After taking a sip from her porcelain cup and closing her eyes for less than a second she heard a familiar voice say, "Ah busu, I knew you were faking all this time, ha! I knew it, you just wanted to see what it was like if Kenshin carried you."

Kaoru glared at him, "What makes you think so?"

Yahiko snorted as a smug grin crossed his features, "Well it's pretty obvious you know… You've always had feelings for him, haven't you?"

Kaoru shook her head before taking another sip, "Of course not. I just think he's a sweet, good-looking guy, nothing more."

Yahiko sighed, "Busu, just tell me the truth I mean it's no use lying to me. I'm not gonna tell anyone anyway… Besides I'm your sweet little brother aren't I?"

Kaoru choked on her tea, 'Oh sure sweet little BRATTY brother who causes chaos in every single day of my poor, miserable life.'

Kaoru turned her back to him, "Would you like a cup of tea or hot chocolate Yahiko?"

"Nope… Hey, don't try to avoid the topic Kaoru!" Replied a frustrated Yahiko.

Kaoru pretended that she didn't hear him, "Oh well I'm going to bed now Yahiko-chan… Be sure to turn off the lights and everything else, nighty night."

She then locked the door of her bedroom and flopped onto her bed. She then thought about the day's events before turning off the lamp on her bedside and drifting off into a deep slumber….

SATURDAY MORNING

Mrs. Kamiya handed the house keys to her eldest child, "Kaoru-chan, I'm going shopping with my friends and won't be back till late. Yahiko-chan's going to Yutaro's place for a sleepover so it's just you at home. Are you sure you're fine with it?"

Kaoru nodded her head, "Yeah I just feel like staying at home and chilling for a bit. Plus I want to study for the up-coming exams so this'll be a good opportunity since I don't have any homework."

Mrs. Kamiya smiled warmly, "I'm so proud that you're studying hard Kaoru-chan. I've got the spare keys and I think I'll only reach home like maybe around 2am… You'd be asleep by then I'm sure. Bye dear."

Once Mrs. Kamiya was gone, she closed the main door and headed up to her room to start on her revision. An hour later when she was halfway through finishing her math revision, the doorbell rang. She got up and quickly rushed downstairs to open the door, revealing a familiar girl with beautiful dark eyes.

Kaoru smiled, "Oh hi Tomoe… What brings you here?"

Tomoe returned the smile, "Hi Kaoru, I just decided to drop over for a visit and I do need to discuss something important…"

"Alright, please come in… Let me grab some snacks for us," She gestured.

After laying out the tea and snacks, Tomoe said, "Kaoru I need to talk to you about… Kenshin.."

Kaoru dropped her chocolate bar onto the floor as Kenshin's name echoed continuously in her mind….

TO BE CONTINUED….

A/N So how was this chappie so far? Alright alright I'm really sorry for not updating any sooner… I was busy! Eh? Ok fine fine, I was just too lazy to even go near the com for days… hahaha… Thank you sooooooooo much my lovely reviewers….

Mademoiselle Anime – Yeah, she's in for it…. Hee hee… Weird excuse ne? Anywayz I'm glad that you loved the last chappie… Here's a Megumi plushie…

aoshilover – Okies and soooo sorry for not updating… hee hee… glad you loved it… Here's a Megumi plushie…

Madman – Hee hee…. You loved it? Yay… Glad to hear and of course we'll stay frens… never fear, ohoho… Here's a Megumi plushie…

WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED 2 MY REVIEW?! - Hee hee… Sorry to hear bout the review… sweatdrops Another few plushies for you to show you my sincere aplogies….

Brittanie Love – Yeah even I have to admit cliff hangers diss me too but then again save it as a surprise for the next chappie… … Hee hee… Sorry for the late update too since you were hoping for a quick update…. Here's a Megumi plushie…

Crystal Winds – Glad that you loved the last chappie… Hahahaha! You loved the cliffie? Wow, first time anyone ever said that… hee hee… Yeah there's gonna be more drama.. Well you know… Things'll be happy for a while until you know… Hee hee… A Megumi plushie for you…

JyMusicLover – Yes I know… Ohohoho… Weird chappie it was ne? Okies here's a Megumi plushie for you…

Okies I'll TRY to update it soon… Can't promise cos I promised my mum and myself that I'd work my ass off really hard in school… gomen gomen….

Ja ne,

The evil witch


End file.
